<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marauders &amp; Co: Character Profiles by aerli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037475">Marauders &amp; Co: Character Profiles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerli/pseuds/aerli'>aerli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerli/pseuds/aerli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My characterizations of the Marauders generation, written in brief descriptions. Included are the Marauders themselves, the Gryffindor girls, and the garden snakes (Regulus Black &amp; my Slytherin OC's(!)).</p><p>Sort of a prequel to - more like details regarding - my upcoming work, The Rise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marauders &amp; Co: Character Profiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Rise is coming EVENTUALLY (I'm definitely not going to say 'soon' - I'm planning on finishing the entire manuscript then posting all of it at once, mostly due to the fact that I don't write in chronological order, which will be the death of me). The Rise is titled after its summary (the rise and fall of the Marauders generation) and is essentially the Marauders' stories told in snapshots, following them from childhood to death.</p><p>Finally *eye roll*, to the characters!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius. Black, to the core. <br/>He tries his hardest to rid of the venom in his blood, but he can't drain his blood, can he.</p><p>But, when he's with the other Marauders, he's himself. Just Sirius. No reminder or nudge from the Black insanity.</p><p>He still has his flaws, like any other human, but they're his own. Not genetic or inherited, only his faults.</p><p>His upbringing fucked him up. Sirius was raised in the Black family, who believed in pureblood superiority and had no qualms enforcing it on their own child - who was a blood-traitor. Sirius was proud to be a blood-traitor, but in truth, while the Cruciatus curse was being cast on him, he briefly regretted all of his past decisions. Gryffindor, the Potters, Remus. It was his darkest and most damaging secret. No one would think any less of him, which was the worst part about it; he was being tortured -- who <em>wouldn't</em> rethink anything that brought them to that position? But Sirius, who would lay down his life for his found family, couldn't even fathom his own questioning.</p><p>He never lost his pureblood grace. When he first boarded the Hogwarts Express, he was the snootiest, most annoying child there. He held himself as if he was superior to everyone, which he had been told since he was an infant. He eventually found his own signature slouch after copying Remus's posture, but he never lost his confidence, even if it was a front. The vulnerability of losing his confidence was something Sirius was too aware of. However, much to his own dismay, he could never seem to shed the last of his pureblood upbringing. Everyone found him to be quite the charmer with his manners and grace on the dance floor -- but he hated himself for it.</p><p>He is the first to ridicule himself. It may not be out loud, but he has a voice in his head. It sounds disturbingly similar to his mother, Walburga, and will always tear himself apart, making the light seem miles away. It's a mental war waged frequently; the light versus the darkness.</p><p>He runs hot and cold. Like his canine counterpart, he sees in black and white - he has never lived in the grey, like Remus. It's part of their balancing act. Sirius just loves and hates, resulting in his unwavering loyalty and fiery hatred, without any in-between. He will either protect or destroy you with his dying breath.</p><p>He doesn't think before he speaks. It's something Remus has been trying to instill in Sirius since first year - to think before he speaks. He blurts anything and everything that comes to his mind, often to the detriment of himself or others. However, he quickly reverts to his pureblood facade whenever he feels threatened or his family is brought up. He goes silent and his face betrays none of his emotions. Often, that is when Sirius is the scariest.</p><p>He is man's best friend. Whenever he gets the chance, he bounces between his friends like a dog begging for attention. And, if needs must, he won't hesitate to use his puppy dog eyes on them. There has been many a time when he cajoled McGonagall into letting him off the hook - she knows that detention doesn't teach any of the Marauders anything anyway.</p><p>He tries to be punk. The only problem with his 'punkness' is his tendency to cry whenever and wherever he gets emotional - sometimes while feeding a squirrel outside the Shrieking Shack. He does his best to look the part, though; he wears muggle band tees and boots, never without his much-loved leather jacket. He's also let Mary do his makeup a couple of times - he's grown quite fond of a little eyeliner, actually.</p><p>He got the Black genes. Meaning, he's quite attractive. Remus keeps a counter of girls that stare too long or ask him out, much to his own amusement. Currently, it's at least half of the female population at Hogwarts. Remus thinks it's either the hair - glossy black waves, the stormy grey eyes, the porcelain skin, or the Beater's muscles. He can't decide. Unfortunately for the girls, Sirius could not care less. Perhaps it was his misfortune with his mother that set him off of women.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius Black hates hard and loves even harder.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>